


family affairs, salacious afflictions

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was skeptical about Klaus and Eudora interacting as Klaus had an unpredictable mouth and would say whatever came to mind, typically some inappropriate sex joke or a comment about needing something strong to drink. It was no surprise that Eudora was fond of Klaus. His bubbly personality made it nearly impossible not to like him. It wasn’t until Klaus started to tell her about a story where he had caught Diego scavenging through Luther’s naughty magazines that Diego hurriedly pulled her away from him.—eudora meets diego’s family
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 4





	family affairs, salacious afflictions

A humorous laugh bellowed from her mouth. She doubled over, grinning cheekily as she rests a hand against Allison’s shoulder. Diego felt a soft smile waning his lips while he spectated his girlfriend and sister conversing in adoration. He had initial trepidations about brining Eudora here to meet her family, specifically her father who’s callus and rigid like demeanor was the complete opposite of Eudora’s.   


Diego wouldn’t define his relationship with his father as strained but it wasn’t particularly stable either. Reginald Hargreeves’ stoic countenance and haughty words of rebuttals was a primary factor in the kids’ all upholding unresolved hostility against him.   
  
Their father neglected to depict any semblance of emotions towards them, barely uttered two words to them unless it was about training and never once even told them that he loved them. (Not that Diego ever really expected it from him, but still). He was emotionally repressed and didn’t pique any interest in anything except for the kid’s abilities.   


His ferocity was unrelenting as he sought to push the kids to the limits when testing their abilities in training. He incited them to challenge each other, prompting to use their powers against one another. When they were younger, they’d all fought to strive for their father’s attention and approval.   


Diego’s resentment towards Luther derived from their father’s instigation and manipulations as he was always pinning them against each other, enticing both of their competitiveness and aggression.   


Luther was always the successor in their father’s eyes opposed to Diego. Reginald often chastised Diego for his speech impediment, claiming that it was a liability that interferes with his chances of achieving greatness. He ridiculed Diego for his inability of uttering a complete and coherent sentence without stuttering.

It took so long for Diego to properly speak without his stutter. It took even longer for him to forgive his father’s neglectful and toxic parenting skills. Well he hasn’t completely forgiven his father as he was still very much upset with the way their father treated them. He intended on never speaking or seeing his father again but he knew that would be hard as his mother was still there and he couldn’t _not_ visit her.   


Somehow he had managed to allow Eudora to convince him of coming home for Sunday dinner and for him to bring her so that she could meet his mother.

Diego was opposed to the idea as he didn’t want to see his father nor did he want his father’s negative and berating energy around Eudora. But then she made a point about not really wanting to go to meet his father it was more so about her wanting to meet Grace. She knows that he purposely avoided discussing his father at all cost as a result of his childhood. But he always raved about his mother in complete adoration.   


He would tell her stories about how his mother worked with him to help with his stutter; how she’d give him all sorts of things to read so he could carefully enunciate each word to help stop the stutter. He would also recall stories about how he would have nightmares sometimes and she would come into his room and comfort him by singing a song. (He was embarrassed when he admitted this to her, his cheeks were rosy pink and his eyes lowered in chagrin. She thought it was adorable.) 

Eudora wanted to meet Grace, so she could see the woman that helped raised the man that she was dating.   
  
Diego conceded in agreement after much thought. He hadn’t visited his mother in months so it would be nice to see her again. Hopefully his father wouldn’t make it impossible to get through dinner and wouldn’t make a complete embarrassment out of him in front of Eudora. 

When they arrived at the Hargreeves household, they were greeted by Pogo, who Eudora stared at in a aghast bewilderment. She’d read the comics and the articles about their lives, specifically about their primate butler but she assumed it was just a fib. She apologized for the unabashed gawking to which Pogo brushed it off good naturedly. 

His hands moistened with a sodding sweat as he proceeded through the familiar house, his fingers entwined within Eudora’s as he lead her though the halls. The house was vacant save for Pogo, his father and his mother. It was quiet compared to the bellowing chaos that once filled these halls in his childhood. 

Pogo directed them to the dining where his parents were already waiting, seated at the table. He received a reaffirming hand squeeze and a gentle smile from Eudora who sensed his nervousness. 

Upon entering into the dining room, he was surprised to see that his siblings were gathered around the table too. Apparently, his mother had gotten excited at the news of Diego bringing his girlfriend home for dinner and decided to tell his siblings, who were more than ecstatic to meet her as well and agreed on making their appearance at dinner. 

The night proceeded by surprising without any quarrels pertaining to his father who remained quiet in his seat as he nibbled quietly on his food, only offering wordless grunts and other incoherent mutterings under his breath. He did make one snarky comment about Diego and Eudora’s choice of joining the academy, stating his disdain for Diego choosing to waste his talents on such a redundant and useless career. 

But before he could even respond, Eudora was there to defend him, vocalizing her admiration for Diego and stating all of his successful accomplishments while in the academy. His father didn’t say another word after that. 

Eudora and Allison bonded almost instantly. Eudora raved about the most recent movie that Allison stared in, while Allison complimented Eudora’s fashion sense.   
  
Vanya didn’t talk much but she engaged into a conversation with Eudora about her performances.   
  
He was skeptical about Klaus and Eudora interacting as Klaus had an unpredictable mouth and would say whatever came to mind, typically some inappropriate sex joke or a comment about needing something strong to drink. It was no surprise that Eudora was fond of Klaus. His bubbly personality made it nearly impossible not to like him. It wasn’t until Klaus started to tell her about a story where he had caught Diego scavenging through Luther’s naughty magazines that Diego hurriedly pulled her away from him. 

The night wasn’t as worrisome like Diego had initially thought it would be. His siblings were getting along great with Eudora, who they seemed to like and his mom practically raved to him about how much she adored Eudora. It was nice for them to be getting along. 

He brings the small shot glass up to his lips and downs the chilled liquid in haste, wincing inwardly as the alcohol burns in the back of his throat. “Having fun?” A voice spoke, slightly startling Diego and retracting him from his reverie. He turns his head and sees his Pogo standing athwart from him.

“Uh, yeah. It’s nice, y’know, seeing everyone getting along with her.” Diego ripostes, changing another glance over at Eudora who was still avidly chatting with Allison. 

Pogo chortled softly as he places a hand on Diego’s shoulder. “I had no doubt that they would. Your father’s unpredictable at times but I think he’s fond of her too. No one’s ever confronted him like that, I think she surprised him.” He says in amusement, his gaze soon trails behind Diego’s and land on Eudora. “She’s good for you,”

Diego’s perplexity of the sudden comment causes him to curiously raise his eyebrows. Pogo chortles again, rolling his eyes before nodding his head towards Eudora’s direction. “I see how she looks at you, more importantly I seehow you look at her. She balances you out.” 

Diego blinks, “Thanks.” He was surprised by Pogo’s words. But what he said possessed truth; Eudora is good for him. It was crazy how enamored he was simply by the sight of her. 

Pogo nods, smiling as he gives Diego’s shoulder a squeeze. “I should get going. I’m afraid that my body’s not as young as it used to be.” With that Pogo turns around to leave, announcing his departure to everyone in the room before making his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. 

Diego turned around to see that Klaus was now approaching Eudora, a glass of wine was perched in his hand, a cigarette puckered in between his lips. 

_Oh_ , _no_. He could not endure another embarrassing childhood story being told by Klaus. 

Setting his drink down onto the countertop, Diego hastily made his way over to where Eudora was standing. “Sorry, bro,” He said, interjecting Klaus’ path that lead towards Eudora. “I told her that I was gonna show her my old bedroom after dinner.” He lies hoping that it would be believable enough to fool Klaus. 

Diego loved his brother but there was absolutely no telling what would come out of his mouth now that he’s downed two glasses of wine and chugged down a beer. Besides drunk Klaus could be very invasive at times. 

Klaus removed the cigarette from in between his lips and pouted forlornly, “I was about to tell the pretty lady about the time you and I found those pictures of-” 

“ _Okay_!” Diego hurriedly interrupted, eyes widened with horror at the thought of his brother ever telling someone that story. Grabbing ahold of Eudora’s hand, he began to lead her away.

“Wait,” Eudora laughed as she followed behind him as he lead her up the flight of stairs. “I wanted to hear that story!” 

“You’re never hearing that story, if I have anything to do with it.” He comments, looking over his shoulder to see that she’s smirking.   


“It must’ve been worse than you stealing Luther’s Playboy Magazine if you don’t want me to hear it.”   


Diego’s cheek flushed in chagrin at the mention of that. _Damn it, Klaus_! 

“It’s not-well, I-” He stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed just at the thoughtful of it.   


“It’s okay,” Eudora assures him, wrapping her arms around his neck once they reach the second floor. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. Although I have to admit it’s very cute to see you blushing so much at the thought of your siblings telling me a story about you,” 

Diego rolled his fondly, as a gentle smile eases on his lips, his hands rest on her waist. “They live to embarrass me.” He murmurs, tugging her body closer as he wounds an arm around her waist. The other rubs gentle circles along her arm. “It’s just you’re the first girlfriend that I’ve ever brought home and my dad, well you saw how he was. I just want everything to go well. I don’t want them to scare you off or anything, I mean, your family’s sane compared to mine.” 

He reveals somberly, a slight frown furrows his face. There’s so much about his family that was dysfunctional; from his father, his robotic mother, to his monkey butler, his brother with monkey-like features, to them having superpowers. None of it was normal and he worried that all of the insanity would run her off. 

Her family was functional; she had a traditional family that came from wealth. Her father was a retired judge, mother a therapist, sister a lawyer, little brother a construction worker. 

They were normal, practically the epitome of a perfect family.

Diego never had that growing up. 

“Hey,” She calls out, voice soft and assuring as she cranes her head down a little to meet his lowered gaze. She cradled his face within the grasp of her hand and titled his head up. Her thumb strokes softly against his cheek. “I don’t scare off that easy. So what if your family’s different? That doesn’t change how I feel about you.”   
  
Diego’s heart swells as he looks into her eyes that mirrored in purity and enamor. He knows that maybe it’s too soon to say aloud but he felt himself falling in love with her more and more each day. He has never felt so certain of something like he did about this. He’s also never fallen in love with someone before but with Eudora it felt effortless, like it was meant to be which was crazy because Diego didn’t believe in all that prior to meeting her.   
  
He would roll his eyes and scoff at the exaggerated of someone declaring their love to their significant other on television. Now, he understands. That warmth and giddy feeling that spreads throughout your body, the way your heart nearly bursts every time your eyes meet theirs. God, if this was him a few months back he would chide himself for being so emotional and in his feelings. 

This Diego was in love and completely whipped, and quite frankly didn’t care how love struck he appeared. 

Eudora’s smile retracts him from his inward musings. She leans forward, the smell of her perfume mixed with the fruity smell of the wine that still lingered on her lips whiffed in his nostrils. Her lips brush against his in a soft, chaste kiss. It’s slow, sweet, and _so_ delicate that for a second Diego almost doesn’t feel her lips. Pressing his mouth insistently along hers with in a feverish vigor, he captures her mouth against his pulling her into a deeper kiss. 

At times he still felt hesitant about his kissing skills, thinking that they weren’t up to par for her to meet her satisfaction. Prior to them dating, Diego had never kissed anyone before. He didn’t know if it was good, if he used enough or too much tongue. But Eudora always seemed satisfied every time their lips met she would hum in content against his mouth and sink her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Mm, babe,” She whispers hotly, still kissing at his wanton lips, tilting her head slightly for better access. She manages to pry her lips away from his, their lips retract with a soft, wet _popping_ sound. “C’mon, give me the tour of your room. I would love to see what kind of posters Diego Hargreeves has hanging up in his bedroom.” She smirks, lubricating her swollen bottom lip with her tongue in a swift motion as she reaches down and grabs his hand. 

She follows behind him through the corridor of the dimly lit hallway, leading to his childhood bedroom. The wooden door creaks a little as he pushes it open. 

He steps inside of the familiar room, his hand gently pulling Eudora forward along with him. “Not what you expected?” He asks, peering a look at her over his shoulder as he watched her eyes seemingly rove around the room, attentively spectating. 

She chuckled abruptly, shaking her head. “Oddly enough, it’s _exactly_ like I expected.” She ripostes as she stares up at the Antonio Banderas poster that was hanging up beside his bed. She bit on her bottom lip to stifle a giggle. Diego rolls his eyes fondly upon noticing. 

“Alright, go ahead and tease me. I’ve heard it all from Klaus and Luther when I was younger. I can handle it.” 

“No, babe it’s not that.” She quickly assured him. “I was just thinking how much you’d look like him if you had longer hair.” 

Diego laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. “I can see it.” 

Eudora walked further into the room until she was seated on the bed. Diego stood athwart from her with his hands slacked in his front pockets and his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. 

“That’s an image I never thought I’d see.”

Eudora tilts a curious head at him. “What? You’ve never had a girl on your bed before?”   
  
He shakes his head. “Not on my bed, not in it, hell not even in my bedroom. You’re the first.” 

“I’m the first girl you’ve ever brought in your bedroom?”

“You’re a lot of my firsts actually,” He admits softly; shrugging his shoulder half heartedly as a blush colors his cheeks again. “First girlfriend, first girl I’ve ever brought home, first girl that I’ve ever kissed and had sex with-” The blush deepens when he sees her response to this and warmth spreads from his cheeks to the tip of his red ears. Diego bites on his bottom lip as he sheepishly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “Ah, that’s kinda pathetic right?” He groans, shaking his head in chagrin.

With them growing up and practically being isolated from the world except when it was time to complete missions, they stayed in the house through their childhood. They were homeschooled and didn’t go outside to the park to play with other kids, they didn’t go to fairs or carnivals––the only children they talked to were each other. 

They had to learn to adapt to being in public with others after they’d all departed from the Umbrella Academy. Diego, who’d already struggled with speech, had it the hardest. The only girls that he knew were his sisters and it was easy to talk to them. Talking to outsiders in the real world was the hardest task. 

He wasn’t confident due to his speech impediment and his lack of aplomb made it even harder for him to approach girls. Eudora was the first woman that he was ever successful in talking to––and that’s only because he teased her a lot which she found oddly appealing. 

“I don’t think it’s pathetic, Diego. I think it’s sweet.” Eudora laments, another soft smile is worn on her face. She climbs off of the bed and saunters over to him approaching. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and chisels herself flush up against him. She runs her fingers through his tufts of hair. “If it makes you feel any better you’re the first superhero that I’ve dated.” She jokes, trying to ease his unsettled apprehensions. 

“I would hardly refer to myself as a superhero.” Eudora gives him a pointed a look, raising a single brow up at him. He relents in agreement. “But I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.”   
  
She instinctively leans forward again as she sought her insistent mouth along his, kissing him softly, tenderly, feverishly. 

Eudora breathes softly in his mouth, huffing a sigh of content as her hands come up and gently mussle through his, dark coiffs, her fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. She tilts her head, angling her mouth at a shifted angle so she could capture his pliant lips better.

Their lips are moving languidly, in a slow feverish tandem as they kissed. He parts her mouth open wider as he teasingly bites at her lower lip, scraping his teeth along the soft skin them dragging his wet tongue across it, soothing it to perfection.

Eudora keens softly, her body arches into his touch. His nimble fingers are gliding underneath her blouse, large palms slide over the smoothness of her stomach as he proceeds upward. Her breath hitches softly in her throat, teeth roughly tugs her bottom lip between it as she feels the padding of his cold thumb swiftly trace over her erect nipple. 

“D-Diego!” She attempts to chide in a berating tone but instead it comes off as a pleading whimper. His mouth continued its ravenous onslaught on her wanton lips as his large hand was now squeezing and fondling her breasts. 

“Diego!” She begins again, this time pushing at his shoulders so that she could capture his attention.

His lips are completely kiss-swollen, mouth is raw and red, eyes are lulled over in a haze, hair tussled messily in every which way. He looked irresistible but: “Are you _crazy_?” She questions as she unlatched herself from his embrace so that she could adjust her clothing. 

“What?” He attempts to uphold an innocent facade but his intentions a few seconds ago proved otherwise.

“Your family’s downstairs!” She whispered in caution not wanting her voice to travel enough so that his family could hear their conversation. “A-And you’re trying to––”

“Trying to what?” He smirks impishly, reaching out and in one swift motion, pulling her back to him by her waist. She stifled a breathy whimper from slipping from her mouth when she feels him prodding his rigid erection against her own pelvis. She could feel him through the material of her skirt; teasing and aching just for her. 

“We can’t.” She protests, but inwardly she could feel herself beginning to succumb to her own onslaught.

Her tongue finds his again, entangling, sucking, nipping. Driving her _completely_ insane. 

His fingers dig into the skin on her waist as he backs her against the bedroom door. One hand firms a steady hold onto the door while the other tightly gripped at her waist. His lips are on hers again, inflicting her with these sensations that’s impossible to replicate and making her whole body tremble with excitement. 

“I can be quick.” He whispers, voice gruff and ragged against her ear. “All you have to do is be really quiet.” He pecks a kiss against her lips before retracting back slightly to look at her. _And damn it if she didn’t want to pull off all of his clothing and fuck him right then and there._ “Can you do that, Dora?”

They _shouldn’t_.   
  
They _couldn’t_. 

His family was right downstairs. Anyone could walk up here at any moment and hear what they were doing. There was probably already speculation seeing as though they’ve been up here alone for nearly twenty minutes.   
  
And yet––

His lips hungrily sought after hers, pampering against her mouth in a ravenous vigor. Her back presses against the door, leg hitching up and tossing over his waist as he placed a knee between her legs. She moans filthily in his mouth at the contact. 

Needing more, Diego crouches down a bit so that he grabs ahold of her other leg. He’s effortless as he deftly slides it around his waist and pulls her body closer so that their pelvic bones are now brushing against each other’s. 

Her pillowy lips are swollen, soddened from his dewy kisses and his ravenous libido. The wisped air between them is hot and rugged as he presses his tongue against hers, salicously ravishing in the saccharine taste of her glossed lips.

Diego softly gnaws on her lower lip, teasingly tugging at the plush skin as the timbre of her breathy moans thronged in the air. “Diego,” Eudora murmurs against his lips, her whimpers semblancing the insatiable ardor that she prevailed. 

He responded by rolling his hips salaciously against hers in a dry rut. She gasps, squeezing her thighs together as she reciprocated the gesture, giving her own grinding thrust against his now turgid erection that was prodding against her wanton center. 

Diego groans gutturally in response, pressing his wet soddened mouth against hers with an inert vigor, caressing the silken skin on her waist as he hikes her dress up a bit. She cups his face within her hands and fluctuated him with slow, sensual kisses that make the grip he held around her waist suddenly tighten.

The way she was grinding against his erection, teasing his mouth with these feverish kisses nearly caused Diego to tumble over.

Needing to balance himself and Eudora better, he holds onto her thighs as he carries her to his bed.

He pries his lips away from hers momentarily to gaze in her heavy russet eyes. She bites softly on her bottom lip, nodding her head as she feels his fingers hesitantly hovering over the waistband of her underwear. Eudora splays her legs open as he moves the fabric of her black laced underwear aside. She inhales a shuddered breath, gazing down as she watches Diego insert a dexterous finger inside of her. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Her mouth is agape, eyes flutter as his moves his finger along her sticky warmth. Her hips move in tandem along to the messy movements of his fingers, she grinds down on them, biting at his shoulder as she chases her orgasm. Diego’s labored breath is hot against her ear. 

She finds his lips again, capturing them within the grasp of hers. The sound of her leaked slickness nearly draws Diego to his precipice. He feels her quiver against his fingers. The erratic movements become more precise as he is determined to feel her drenched milky wetness against his fingers. 

“Diego!” She bellows his name repeatedly in a hymn, feeling the wave of her orgasm suddenly swallowing her whole. It spews out of her, right onto his fingers. Her face is nuzzled against the crook of his neck, she feels a sudden warmth pooling in her cheeks.

When her breathing halts from its rugged laboring, she glances shyly up at him, feeling the creases of her lips curl upward. 

“Gotta be quiet, remember baby?”

Diego’s lips pecked her lips thrice, moving lower, marring soft kisses against her clavicle and below her ear before eventually moving lower to suck and nibble on the exposed flesh of her neck. His puffed breath is hot against her skin, low and rugged. She feels him smirk against her neck, guffs a throaty chuckle as he pulls back, just enough to glare up at her.

His pliant lips are a crimson, cherry color, plumped and completely kiss-swollen. His hair is tousled, from where her hands were mussled in the soft coiffs, tugging and pulling lightly, his eyes are heavy-lidded, a carnal look of lust flickered in them. His face is flushed, cheeks were a faint pink color, and the side of his neck was marked up with dark love bites. The sight of him looking so... _wanton_ makes her inwardly whimper in need.

She moans softly, her curly eyelashes flutter in content as he firms a grip on her butt and roughly squeezes each of her cheeks, bringing her against him and teasingly thrusting his hips forward, allowing her to feel the swollen erection that was hotly pressed against his thigh. 

A broken moan fell from her lips again, hitching just in the apex of her throat. Her cunt quivers at the contact, desperate to feel it again. “Please,” She rasps; her throat heavy, voice too breathy to form any coherent words at the moment. 

He hums, nodding his head as he leaned forward and nestled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiarizing scent. “I know,” He says, now kissing her neck with fervor, fingers still splayed on her butt.

He understands her carnal need, because he feels it too. His cock was straining against his boxers, wetness leaked from the flushed tip. 

Their shaky hands worked together in tandem as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. They pooled around his ankles as his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants; erect and leaking with precum.

Diego’s hungrily slotting his insistent mouth along hers, dragging his tongue against her lips, parting her mouth open. His wet tongue intertwined within hers as they wrestled for dominance. In dire need of skin to skin contact, he pulls at her underwear suavely sliding them down her thighs. Eudora lifts her hips in assistance. He tugs the tightness of her skirt up until it’s bunched around her hips.  
  
He could feel his lips going numb, lungs burning desperately, begging them to part for air. But, he ignored it and continued to kiss her perfectly succulent lips, nipping and tugging at the plush skin as she a litany of moans rang out of her. Diego glides his hands down her body, his palm slides over the torso of her stomach and receded lower until he reaches her waist.

They kiss again. Slowly. Softly. Unhurriedly. She scoots to the edge of the bed and splayed her legs open further enough for him to settle in between. He grabs hold of his cock and aligns it at her swollen center. 

_Fuck_. She hisses, eyes rolling to the back of her head, stomach tightening in recoil when his tip spreads her slicked lips open. He prodded slowly, disappearing inside of her inch by inch. 

_Shit_. He murmurs in a curse, looking down as he watched himself bottom her out until he hit her hilt. She’s so tight and warm around him that it nearly makes him cum at the feeling of her enveloping him whole. His breathing’s rugged as he shifted his hips downward a bit so that their pelvis are aligned.   
  
“Yeah?” He inquired, wanting to know if she was ready. She doesn’t respond verbally, only incites a grinding hip thrust forward that catches him by surprise. 

He swallows, muttering a _heh_. He reciprocates the hips thrust, emphasizing the rotation of his hips as he retracted and filled her in a steady pace.   
  
Eudora wants to _cry_ at how good he feels around her, how his cock curled inside of her like it was made just for her. She’s never had someone make her feel like this; so good and sexy while also making her feel cared for. She could practically feel his emotions through every hip rut as his pelvis chafed against hers. 

Diego balances his weight on the balls of his feet as he filled her deeply, he groans as his forehead falls to her shoulder. 

The desk creaks beneath them, the hinges becoming wobbly with each pounding thrust he gives. 

She runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, pulling his head up. “Switch.” He obliged without any rebuttal because one, his feet were starting to hurt from standing too long and two, he loved the idea of Eudora riding him. 

Pulling out of her sticky warmth, Diego eases onto the desk chair that’s seated at his desk. He opens his legs widely, cock slaps against his stomach. Eudora hops off of the desk and approaches him. She hiked her dress up around her hips as Diego grabs ahold of himself.

She sits down on his thighs. She shifts her hips, dragging her milky wetness along his thighs as she straddles him. “Oh, fuck.” Diego breathes. Eudora lifts her hips, steadying her hands on his shoulders as she ever so slowly eased down onto his hard length.

“ _Hnn_ ,” She whimpers at the same time He slurs a drowsy, “Dora, ”

Their chests heaved heavily, bodies shivered at the delicious feeling of his cock being nestled deeply inside of her wanton cunt again. His eyes narrowed, a line of sweat beads his brow, hands slightly trembled as he glanced down and enthralled at the sight of his cock pistoning inside of Eudora, easing ever so gently inside of her. 

“Oh my god,” She whimpers, her head tossing backwards, mouth falling open.

She swirled her hips forward, slowly, teasingly. Diego whimpered and his shaking hands instantly firmed a hard grip on her waist. He recited his own thrust, lurching his hips forward with a shallow rutand lingered against her. 

She makes a breathy sound of pleasure again and he inwardly makes a mental note of it, keeping it in the back of his mind for the next time they have sex. “So good, Dora. So beautiful.” He mutters, his eyes now heedily focused on the sight of his cock extracting and reentering her, as she shifts her hips and bottomed him out completely until the tip of him prodded against her hilt again.

She rolls her hips in a whine and pressed her pelvic bone down onto his. She rises and lowers ontop of him, slowly, languidly.

Eudora hikes her legs up further, pulling them up until they rested around his waist. This elicited a sharper and deeper change in his stroke, she dug her fingers into his shoulders to steady herself. She could feel her thighs clenching, her insides clamping around him.

She pulled his mouth to hers and sloshed her tongue into the wetness of his hungry mouth. She bites down on his lips when she feels her toes curl. He thrusts into her with abandon, grabbing her ass, pulling her already working hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper. 

The chair creaked, complains, beneath them and Eudora knows that she should care, but that caring, like everything else, has flown out of his head. Everything but the slickness his cock filling her, the pressure against her clit every time he rolls his hips just so. The muscles in her leg stretch, right on the precipice of pain. His hips piston, unrelenting.

Their heavy breaths mingle and she chokes back a sob once she feels the precipice of her orgasm creeping up on her. Diego grunts as he thrusted shallowly inside of her. The saccharine nectar of her orgasm spills from inside of her and coats his dick.

Diego continued to rut inside of her as he rode her through her orgasm, milking her completely dry until she goes boneless. His hips jerk and it’s not soon before he’s filling her up with his own warmth, the evidence of their body fluids flow down their legs.

He canted his hips with abandon until neither one of them could take it anymore. His face is flushed and sweaty and his breathing is labored. Eudora’s chest heaves as she hauls from her euphoric high.

Diego kisses her shoulder, playful, and nips at her collarbone.

“You okay?”

Eudora can muster only a wordless noise of satisfaction as she sweeps her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Are _you_ okay? You’re the one that looks worn out.” She teases. Her legs burned and her body was completely spent. She knew that he too had been exhausted from the worn look on his face.

His light chuckle is only the slightest bit smug. He shrugs a shoulder, hands reaching up to rub soothing circles against her back. Eudora groans as she rests her forehead against his shoulder.   


“I can’t believe I actually let you talk me into that.”   


“I can be very persuasive.” He shrugs, grinning mischievously at her. She rolls her eyes good naturedly as she leans forward to peck a quick kiss against his lips.   
  
“Let’s hurry up and get dressed before someone comes up here.”


End file.
